particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Carl Handricksson
Carl Hadricksson was the President of the Caillea Vinstri Bandalag and Prime Minster of Egelion from 2872-2884. Early Life Carl was born to a minister of the Free Church of Caille, Handrick, and his wife, Mariam, in Nordland on December 16, 2819. Carl lived a quiet life as a child, spending most of his time helping his father with church duties and his stay at home mother with work around the house. The youngest of 12 children, little was expected out of Carl as the family had little money, and absolutely no extra money for Carl's education. At the age of 16, Carl enrolled in a seminary program to become a minister just like his father. After graduation, Carl declined the offer to take over his father's church and set out to preach in one of the poorest areas in Nordland. Distraught by what he saw, Carl's sermons began to take a more radical tone. He began to call for social justice and equality for all those who needed it, and used his religious teachings as a background for such declaration. When the the Caillean Revolution began, Carl was initially in support of the Caille Byltingarkenndur Vörður (Caille Revolutionary Guard) and Lýðveldið Sosialism Caille (Socialist Republic of Caille). After witnessing their brutal tactics in person, however, Carl decided to take action against the CBV and the newly declared republic. Political Career Carl initially drew the attention of the communists after preaching against the revolution in his sermons. In early 2857, the communists attacked his house in an attempt to silence him. Only Carl's wife was home at the time, but her death had the opposite effect than was desired. Carl and his family fled Nordland and went into hiding, where Carl began to meet up with other groups dissatisfied with the communist regime. The Egelian Army began funding and supplying these various groups with arms in the hope of creating an active resistance force in Caille. Carl quickly joined the resistance and fought all the way through the war, becoming the official liaison between the resistance and Egelian forces retaking Nordland toward the end of the war. After the war, those who fought for the resistance were reluctant to give up their hard fought voice. Carl, being a prominent figure within the resistance, began to bring various groups together and formed the Caillea Vinstri Bandalag, a political party of various center-left and left-wing resistance groups. The Social Democratic and Labor Party, whose Caille wing was decimated during the war, soon approached the CVB with the promise of an electoral alliance. The alliance was soon formalized, and Carl rose through the wings quickly, becoming the Prime Minister of Egelion in three sort years after being elected to his first Senate. Carl's politics and the positions of the CVB were noticeably different from the rest of the SDLP, however. The CVB was far more socially conservative than the SDLP, and with Carl's influences, the SDLP began to take a far more federalist approach to its policies. This federalist position is still strongly identified with SDLP/CVB politics even 30 years after Carl's retirement from politics Personal Life Carl was married three times in his life. His married his first wife, Hanna, in 2839. Their marriage lasted only two years and produced no children. Hanna divorced Carl, stating that she could no longer live the life of a minister's wife. He married his second wife, Hjördís, in 2845. Carl had four children with Hjördís before her death in 2857 during the Caillean Revolution. His wife became a target due to Carl's activities in the resistance. Carl would later state that "knowing you are responsible for your wife's death is one of the greatest burdens a man can face." Carl married his final wife, Lára, in 2869. Lára, a fellow resistance fighter, and Carl had 5 children together before Carl's death. After politics, Carl spent the rest of his life preaching at his former church.